


Take a break

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, im pretty sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: When everyone is busy at The Shack, Mabel only has one person left as an option to hang out with.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Take a break

Ford sighed when he heard footsteps coming his way through the basement.

God forbid it was Dipper again. He couldn't fault him for having questions but even _he_ could tell that someone who stays in a basement all day probably doesn't want to be bothered a dozen times a day. The least the kid could do was save all the questions he had till one time to ask them.

Though, they didn't sound like Dipper. Dipper never ran. And it couldn't be Stan. Stan had said that "if he'd ever seen that stupid basement again, he'd stab himself in the throat with a pen". And frankly, Ford wasn't sure if he _could_ run.

So it must be... The girl.

He briefly wished he'd spent enough time around her to remember her name by now without hastily flipping to the page in his journal about her.

Mabel. It was Mabel. He swore to remember that just as she finished her sprint through the basement in front of him.

"Hi Great Uncle Ford!" She beamed up at him, an out of place bright spot in the still poorly lit basement. He really needed to get a few more lights in there.

"Hello, Mabel." He smiled politely, closing his journal and putting it down. "If there's something you need, I doubt you'll find it down here."

"Actually _you're_ just the thing I need!" She grabbed him by the hand and started leading him out of the basement. It took most of everything he had not to jerk his hand away. He'd never liked people touching his hands or leading him around like that.

_"Me?"_ He separated their hands as nicely as he could.

"Well, yeah. Dipper doing nerd stuff, Grunkle Stan is out, my friends are busy, today is the day of the week Wendy actually does her job on purpose, Soos always does his job on purpose, and you can only talk to a pig for so long."

"Ah, well-" Ford started, before he was interrupted.

"You're not busy too, are you?" She looked incredibly hopeful. He couldn't tell if she was doing those puppy eyes of if that was just her face.

He sighed quietly and gave in. "No, I have some time to kill." Whatever Mabel wanted to do with him, he could probably worry about the rift at the same time.

It was worth seeing her smile. He was pretty sure there was glitter on her teeth.

This time, she respected his space and ran upstairs without dragging him.

-

By the time Stan was home and everyone was free, Ford had a new turtleneck with a book pattern and bright pink nail polish covered in unicorn stickers. Nobody was willing to comment on this.

Meanwhile, Mabel also had a new sweater (which Ford would argue was below average, no matter what she said) and the inside of her mouth glowed like a flashlight.

He was pretty sure it was temporary.

A few days later, Mabel came running down again, no doubt hoping to hang out with Ford again.

She didn't miss the fact that Ford had yet to wipe away the nail polish.


End file.
